Wireless networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks that use eNodeB base stations, provide wireless access to user devices. In a typical scenario, a user device that is close to a base station gets stronger signal and consequently better service with lower latency and/or higher data rates, while a user device that is far from a base station gets weaker signal and worse service. The user device that is further away from the base station is sometimes referred to as a cell edge user device. When a user device is farther from a base station, that user device is also more likely to be closer to other base stations, and thus susceptible to interference from the other base stations, further reducing quality of service. Techniques variously described as coordinated multi-point transmission (CoMP) are currently being developed to provide better service to devices at the cell edge.
If a wireless terminal, such as a user equipment (UE), is connected to two or more eNodeBs or other base stations at the same time, both eNodeBs may be used to transmit or receive from the wireless terminal at the same time. This is called coordinated multi-point transmission (CoMP).